Team Ten
by an1m3.l0v3rs.gr4sp
Summary: Chouji’s POV. He realizes that his team is changing, but doesn’t understand why until he sees them doing the dirty… What a shock. Ino/Shika Lemon.


**Team Ten**

**an1m3.4sp**

* * *

**Summary: **

Chouji's POV. He realizes that his team is changing, but doesn't understand why he's being left behind in the dark while both Ino and Shikamaru are becoming greater than anyone's ever imagined. He realizes what's been happening when he sees them doing the dirty… What a shock. Ino/Shika Lemon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Team Ten was never in the lime light to become great, what with Ino's aggressive and unlady-like personality, Shikamaru's lack of drive and cowardice, and my obsession with food and weight. We just weren't afraid to show the world our true colors, to show our real personality and be accepted for it. We were never afraid to be left behind all the other 'talented' teams in the Chunnin exams.

"I wanted to stay ordinary… I sure did a troublesome thing…" Shikamaru would say, sighing deeply as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away as Ino and I admired him in his new chunnin vest. That's when Ino and I realized we were being left behind, and suddenly, we cared. Even though it had been Ino's and Asuma's constant encouragement that made Shikamaru accept the new position. Even if she never said it, I knew she felt the same as I did about being left behind, because the next thing she did was enroll to become an emergency-care ninja. I've never felt lonelier than I felt then, so I trained with my father on most days.

Years passed and we were finally all jounins, of course Shikamaru had become the head strategist in the village and Ino the head of infiltration and interrogation with her father. They shined brighter than even Sakura, who became the head medic ninja, and Sasuke, who returned and was no longer considered a genius thanks to Shikamaru's abilities. They've outshined their main rivals when they least expected to, since we all knew of the rivalry between Ino and Sakura; but few new of Shikamaru's dislike for Sasuke and his determination to never be beaten by the Uchiha.

I, on the other hand, was left behind alone this time. I had improved considerably to become a jounin, but I was the only one to stay ordinary; I didn't shine at all. I was not mysterious like Shikamaru, or beautiful like Ino… I was simply ordinary, and for the first time in my life that was something I was not satisfied with. I couldn't understand how they gained the strength to become so great, what with Shikamaru's lack of interest and Ino's obsession with beauty. I was the only one that didn't change.

"When are you going to find yourself a nice girlfriend, Chouji?" I froze, my BBQ meat half way to my mouth as I turned to Shikamaru in disbelief. He didn't meet my eyes as he looked out of the window into the dark night thoughtfully, he didn't even look like my old friend anymore. Age had made him more handsome along the years, while I still had my boyish face.

"A playboy like you asking me about settling down?" I questioned putting the meat down on my plate and my full attention on my friend. Since he discovered women at sixteen, Shikamaru had been known to date a lot. All his women, however, were all ninjas from other villages, which was because he didn't plan on taking any of them seriously. After all, he wanted a wife that wasn't too beautiful or too ugly, and to build his life with two children; a girl first, then a boy.

He turned to me and smirked almost sadly, "We aren't kids anymore and settling down is the next step." I didn't date much, but there were a few women I considered for the future; the way to my heart was through my stomach after all. Thinking more about it, the village's best chef's daughter had been looking for me and boldly tempting me with her luscious curves. She always showed up with treats and a grand smile, I had been too busy with missions and training that I hadn't had time to see her.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?" I asked jokingly, taking a long drink of my soda. "Seriously, what's up dude, this is something I would expect Ino to talk to us about," I laughed, wiping my mouth from the drink. Ino had missed the dinner because of a work over-load; her department was always one of the most needed in the ninja world.

"You look lonely," again I was surprised, Shikamaru never faced this sort of awkward situation, had they really noticed my dissatisfaction with my position in our friendship? "You've always been more of a lover than a fighter, so it's weird that you haven't already married."

"That's not fair, I always thought Ino would get married first," I grinned, remembering all of her past boyfriends. She'd dated all Konoha's best, plus some royalty from the Fire country. She had had countless confessions and wedding proposals since she came of legal age to marry . She even gained the name of Konoha's Flower and top seductress.

"I had thought that too," Shikamaru shrugged, closing the subject, "I have to take care of some business, the dinner's on me tonight." He smirked placing some money on the table before getting up, ready to leave. I stared after him confused, he had been acting strangely.

I walked to the Hokage's building after the dinner, not wanting to go home so early on the weekend. The building was relatively empty, I figured the only departments still there would have been the ANBU and Ino's department. I decided to invite her out for a drink since she was probably stressed from the work-load she's got. I stopped outside her office's door and found the door left ajar, the room was in shadows and I could barely make out someone moving around.

I was about to push open the door and make my presence known when I heard her voice, "I told you I was busy, Shikamaru…" I froze at the door, I'm not sure why but I couldn't walk away. What business did Shikamaru have with Ino at this hour? He'd been acting weird through the whole dinner, and now he was here…

"Are you sure you're just not trying to avoid me?" he questioned, the way he talked to her was different. There was a tense atmosphere and more emotion radiating from his words. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness and I could see her standing in front of her desk, and Shikamaru stood before her blocking her expression from me.

She sighed and turned away from him, "There is no reason for me to avoid you." She began to move around him, and I knew if she did she would see me at the door; Shikamaru stopped her, pulling her back by the arm and keeping her in place, tight against her desk.

"We have to talk about this, Ino," the first traces of anger laced his words and I was shocked, Shikamaru never looked for a fight with Ino, never. I was so stunned there was no way I could leave now, what could get a real rise out of Shikamaru? Nothing ever made an impact on his judgment or emotions.

"There is nothing to talk about," Ino insisted, but there was always something to talk about when it came to her. She wasn't acting normal either; usually she would have already ripped her arm away and gone into one of her rages. There was more movement and the desk squeaked as he forced her harder against the desk. I unconsciously took a step forward ready to stop them before things got out of hand. I've never seen Shikamaru act this aggressively, he wasn't his normal self and I was worried for Ino's safety.

"Temari means nothing to me, dammit," he snapped fully angry, Ino gasped in pain and I gripped the door knob tightly. "You walked in on me breaking it off with her," he explained gruffly, struggling to keep Ino in place since she had began struggling.

"I don't care anymore! Let go of me, you're hurting me," there was so much emotion in her voice that even I knew she didn't mean it. It felt like an out of body experience, I've never even considered there would be something going on between Ino and Shikamaru. She was not ordinary, far from it. She was Konoha's flower, and the most troublesome woman in the world. "I hate you; go back to your women! I don't need you," Ino finally began to scream, by her broken voice I could tell she was crying and I just stood there impossible for me to intervene anymore. Nor could I walk away, everything had changed and I had stayed the same. They had grown up and I hadn't, that was the horrible truth.

"You don't mean that," Shikamaru growled, moving forward and ending her screaming with a bruising kiss. She struggled as he lifted her so easily onto her desk, placing his body in between her legs and holding her in place as he got her under control with a single kiss. She had been wearing a loose yukata which was why I could see her bare knees and thighs as he pushed his body in between her legs. I looked away instinctively, but my embarrassment wasn't enough to make me to look away for too long, or leave.

Her gasp made me look back, her head was tilted back, lips lightly parted, and eyes closed. The expression was intimate; something I would never have pictured on Ino's face as Shikamaru hunched over to kiss and suckled her neck and breast; a look I would have never imagined Ino to give to Shikamaru. He pushed Ino's yukata off her shoulders, leaving her shoulder bare and giving him access to the top of her supple mounds. Her thighs lifted higher on each side of his waist and the yukata rose higher around her creamy thighs.

"Stop Shikamaru, I can't do this right now," she murmured half-heartedly, moaning as his face disappeared into the valley of her breast; her hands freeing his shoulder length hair from its restraints and running through the silky tresses, keeping his head in place. "I have a mission tomorrow," she moaned.

My hands tightened on the door knob, and my skin heated up to the point that I was in danger of a nose bleed. This was wrong, I wanted to stare, to look away, to stay, to walk away; it all just left me standing in the same position. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I couldn't help feeling my heart speed up just watching them do something so unnatural. Unnatural in the sense that my best friends, the unladylike Ino and the uninterested Shikamaru… In a perverse way, I was aroused and it bothered me.

I snapped out of my train of thought when I heard cloth ripping, and saw Shikamaru dropping soft looking white panties to the ground. They changed before my eyes, Ino's eyes concentrated only on Shikamaru's belt and zipper and Shikamaru was driven by pure animal instinct as he ravaged my old friend. "You aren't going on that mission," he murmured decisively, pushing down his pants and with a violent thrust entered her so hard their skin slapped. She moaned in pleasure, arching her back as he fucked her hard enough to make her scream in pleasure and I began to worry that everyone in the village would hear her. I was impacted with the wet sounds they created every time he pushed all the way into her, she had already been so wet and ready for him that the only pain should be from the force he thrust into her.

Ino's yukata was finally rolled completely off her shoulders, and I was both relieved and disappointed I couldn't see anything because of Shikamaru's body. He played with her neck, making love marks and moving low to her chest to give me a view of her face. With every thrust, Ino moved her hips in a certain wait to meet him in between and maneuver their movements perfectly. Her hands which had been half heartedly pushing Shikamaru away were now clawing his shoulders, and moving up through his hair to release his mane from the pony tail it was held in.

The temperature in the room changed, and I could smell their lovemaking. The stiffness in my pants demanded for my attention, but I ignored it as punishment for my perverse pleasure in watching this intimate moment. The pit of my stomach tightened, and I gritted my teeth from the effort of controlling my own body. I wanted to stroke it, to watch them and release at the same time; to share this moment with them.

I could hear their breaths speeding and juices running as Shikamaru forced himself into her warmth over and over again, unrelenting and punishing. Their scent intensified and Shikamaru began to lose his rhythm. They were close.

"Do you understand?" he growled so low into her ear that I could barely hear, slowing his pace and making her suffer since her orgasm had built up only to be interrupted by his amazing will power to restraint. She whimpered and I closed my eyes still able to picture everything in my mind because of the sounds their bodies were making every time they came together. I could imagine Ino's torture and Shikamaru's maddening state; he had to be going mad, slowing down after all that pleasure had been built.

"Yes, yes, I understand! Please!" she begged desperately, and he slammed into her again, more savagely. I took several clumsy steps back, away from the door, still hearing their groans and moans as their pleasure built. I hit the opposite wall with my back, sliding down to the ground attempting to recover my breath. If I watched anymore I would do something stupid, I didn't have that much restraint and all I wanted to do was get a closer look and relieve my own hunger while they fucked.

Now I understood. I understood why they both shined so brightly, why they seemed to go so far ahead without me, and matured so much quicker. I wonder when they began feeling more than friendship towards each other, I had never noticed anything; but now that I think back on all the times we were together… They've spent a lot of time together since they've turned sixteen, training, eating, walking, and the over-protectiveness Shikamaru had always had over Ino.

It had all been so obvious; they flourished because they had each other. I didn't change because I had been alone, which was why Shikamaru told me to find love; because he'd found it long ago and just recently accepted it.

I heard her scream his name and knew, they loved each other more than anything else. It wasn't my lack of commitment and determination that left me behind them; it had always been my lack of inspiration that kept me from shining like them. Rising from my position on the ground shakily, I hurried clumsily away from the Hokage building before I was found out.

How could I ever look at Ino and Shikamaru the same way? It would take time to accept that Team Ten was no more, and like Shikamaru had said, it was time to find a nice girlfriend to grow up and look forward to the shinning future with.

But before that... the throbbing stiffness in my pants demanded immediate attention which I couldn't ignore anymore. Maybe the best chef in Konoha's daughter was free tonight.

**FIN**

* * *

**Don't Forget To Review!**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Yup, my Chouji's a voyager… Hope you enjoyed this naughty one shot, not sure why this thought came to me one night. Thanks to Ray by Another Name for beta-ing!! **


End file.
